


TTT (Tear, Tear, Tear?)

by jadu_cheodo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, Pining, TTT aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadu_cheodo/pseuds/jadu_cheodo
Summary: TTT 2020 aftermath,orSoonyoung's drunk habit has consequences
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to shut up about Seoksoon kisses. It took me ages to write this cause I had to process all the shit from last Monday... I'll update...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung isn't nearly as subtle as he thinks he is

Soonyoung doesn’t like to think about serious things too much, it makes life too heavy.

It’s not like he won’t approach a matter with depth if that’s what the situation requires, he just tries to keep most of his life light and happy.

Things are easier that way, brighter.

Soonyoung thinks Seungcheol is pretty brave with how forward he is about being bi, it’s impressive, especially given his job, his responsibilities, the political environment they live in… everything really.

He rolls over, staring at the ceiling until dots start to float across his vision.

Then again, part of Seungcheol’s responsibilities is taking care of fans, making sure they can identify with the group, and hopefully find support in Seventeen that they might be lacking elsewhere in life.

So maybe in that respect, Seungcheol is just fulfilling his duties as the group leader.

Soonyoung blinks slowly, exhaling out his nose and rubbing at his chest.

He’s not brave.

He turns and stares at the sliver of light creeping in through the crack in his curtains.

Maybe he could be though, one day.

He wants to kiss Seokmin again. He always wants to kiss Seokmin again.

He was originally grateful that everyone laughed off his drunk habit, especially because then no one pointed out that it’s always Seokmin that he drifts to, his warm aura pulling Soonyoung towards him like the Earth’s core pulls the moon.

Soonyoung sighs, rolling over again to bury his face in his pillow.

Now he’s not so sure how to feel about how easily everyone seems to write off his drunken affection, especially Seokmin.

He thinks back to Seokmin’s blank stare, how he always laughs, strokes Soonyoung’s face affectionately, never really pushes him away when he wheedles up to his side. It’s acceptance to a degree, but Soonyoung wants more than acceptance.

He wants Seokmin to kiss him back. He wants Seokmin to yearn the way he yearns.

Just the thought of it makes butterflies explode in his stomach, heart hammering so fast that he feels slightly lightheaded.

He giggles into his pillow, flailing around before letting his limbs flop back to the sheets. He used to think his silly little crush would fade away. As if somehow getting to know Seokmin more, learning all the facets and intricacies of everything that makes him who he is, would make Soonyoung love him less.

That was eight years ago.

Soonyoung starts to think about Seokmin’s lips again and stops himself, sitting up and rubbing his face.

He never lets himself think about Seokmin’s body, it’s too dangerous.

Though that’s been a little more difficult lately, with the amount of gym time Seokmin’s been putting in.

Images of long, lean body lines and honeyed skin float through Soonyoung’s mind.

A familiar warmth begins to pool in his abdomen, he takes a deep breath and gets up, hopping up and down on his toes as he shakes out his arms, refusing to give his body the freedom to do what it wants with those images.

He yanks his door open, marching down the hall to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, draining it quickly.

Above the sound of his gulps he can hear giggling, the familiar cadence of the burbling laughter freezing him in place.

Soonyoung turns slowly, pulse pounding in his ears, Seokmin smiles from Jeonghan’s shoulder.

Soonyoung blinks, years of practice forcing his body to relax, he smiles back, playfully, easily, normally.

Jeonghan looks up from an unfolded Lego manual and beams, Soonyoung walks over, leaning over Seokmin’s shoulder to peer at the pile of bricks,

“What’s this one?”

Jeonghan shows him the manual, as if that helps at all, Seokmin shrugs,

“Do you want to stay and help, hyung?”

Soonyoung looks at him, he doesn’t, not at all, especially not with the way Seokmin’s far too large t-shirt is slipping off to one side,

“Yeah, sure.”

He lowers himself to the carpet, eyeing the gap between their knees as Seokmin pats his back.

It’s actually pretty fun once they get going, even though Soonyoung seems to read the directions backwards, forcing Jeonghan to have to take apart and redo all of his pieces.

Seokmin leaves as the sun is setting, the golden rays highlighting the glow in his skin and the wild, fluffy mess of his hair.

Soonyoung’s chest hurts.

He zones out, leaning against the sofa as he chews on a thumbnail. Jeonghan sighs, setting his half done creation down and turning to him, face thoughtful.

“Soonyoung-ah?”

“Hm?”

Jeonghan looks away, lips pushed into a little pout as he stares down the hall,

“Nevermind.”

Soonyoung hums, still chewing on his thumbnail, Jeonghan sighs again.

Soonyoung can’t stop thinking about Seokmin’s lips, he wonders why he never asks about the kisses.

“Hey hyung?”

Jeonghan nods.

“How do you… um,” 

Soonyoung stalls, palms chafing the carpet, his voice drops embarrassingly low, 

“How do you tell someone you love them?”

Jeonghan freezes, just a bit, Soonyoung winces,

“It’s not you, don’t worry.”

Jeonghan snorts, looking like he’s about to say something witty before he abruptly shuts his mouth, eyes softening,

“I think the best thing to do is just tell them. Sometimes you get to a point with love where all you can do is let them know and wait for them to make the next move.”

Soonyoung hugs his knees into his chest,

“But that’s scary.”

Jeonghan scoots over, rubbing Soonyoung’s back and humming as he thinks,

“It is… but I don’t think there’s a way around it. How do you expect them to respond to something they don’t know is there?”

He chuckles when Soonyoung pouts at him,

“But why can’t they tell? Why do I have to tell them?”

Jeonghan purses his lips, eyes darting around as he decides whether or not to address the elephant in the room,

“I… He… I don’t know. But give it a try? When you’re ready.”

He stands, watching Soonyoung do the same, arms held open for a hug.

Soonyoung goes gratefully, giving Jeonghan a big squeeze as the older man giggles and pats his back.

*

“So I think I have a crush on Seokmin.”

All five heads turn towards Soonyoung, he sinks further into his chair, picking at a grain of rice that’s stuck to the side of his bowl.

Jisoo clears his throat, smiling a little and settling back into his chair. Mingyu’s leg starts bouncing so quickly that Soonyoung can see the vibrations on the surface of his water, he opens his mouth to speak, then closes it, frowning.

Seungkwan scoots his chair closer, reaching out and combing his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair, nails scraping his scalp soothingly, he opens his mouth and is immediately cut off by Hansol.

“That’s— that’s great hyung… Do you, uh, do you want to talk about it?”

Seungkwan glares, Hansol shrugs,

“Why do you think that? If you don’t mind talking about it.”

Soonyoung shrugs, grateful that Seungkwan doesn’t pull his hand away. He surveys the table, heart fluttering as everyone gives him small smiles,

“Um… I guess I just think about him a lot.”

Seungkwan nods, dropping his arm to pull Soonyoung into his side. Soonyoung looks at Chan, who smiles warmly and nods, prompting him to continue,

“I don’t know… this is embarrassing, but I guess I was just thinking about why I always want to kiss him when I'm drunk.”

Mingyu huffs out a laugh, quickly sealing his lips shut and giving Soonyoung an apologetic smile when the rest of the table stays silent. Soonyoung’s whole face is burning, he can only imagine how red he must be.

Jisoo sits forward, planting his head in his hands,

“Do you want to tell him?”

Soonyoung shakes his head, retreating into Seungkwan’s arms and giggling nervously,

“That wouldn’t work… right? I shouldn’t do that.”

Jisoo hums, Seungkwan starts rubbing his shoulder.

Mingyu leans forward, elbow knocking his chopsticks off his bowl,

“I think you might be surprised—”

Soonyoung frowns, Mingyu jumps falling silent as Jisoo’s elbow digs into his side,

“I mean, I really think you should try. No matter how he responds, Seokmin will be kind about it. He loves you Soonyoung-ah… we all do.”

Soonyoung nods, leaning into Seungkwan,

“Thanks guys.”

Jisoo, Chan, and Mingyu all nod, smiles soft. Hansol leans around Seungkwan to give Soonyoung’s shoulder a pat as Seungkwan strokes his hair.

“You’ll be ok, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hosh was giving me drunk pan vibes all of TTT, we stan a man who loves love


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The water bottle of fate wanted this to happen...

Soonyoung _needs_ to stop staring.

It’s probably bordering on the twentieth time this practice that Seokmin has caught him staring, his eyebrows pushing up into a question as he shoves his hair off his forehead, peeling off to join Mingyu by the mirrors as they wait for their entrance cue.

Soonyoung’s eyes travel down the length of his neck, the skin there slick with sweat that’s making his shirt stick to his torso.

In his defense, Soonyoung thinks most people would have a hard time not staring at a sweaty, barefaced Seokmin.

Soonyoung is going to have a really hard time falling asleep tonight.

He slides to the floor, staring at the ceiling, using an egregious amount of energy to keep himself from looking back to the dance floor.

Someone pokes him with their foot, he looks up to find Seungkwan hovering over him,

“You good hyung?”

Soonyoung nods, head buzzing from the bass vibrations as he turns and his eyes pass Seungkwan, zipping straight to Seokmin just as he arches against the floor, the fabric of his shirt and sweats pulled taught by the drag.

Soonyoung’s nerves scream at him, the desire to touch so strong that it’s become a physical ache in his chest, a tingle in the tips of his fingers.

He sits up, shouting over the music,

“Seokmin-ah, Mingyu!”

They turn, frozen halfway off the floor, Chan pauses the playback. Soonyoung hoists himself up, walking to the center marker by the mirrors and squatting to get a better view,

“Mingyu you’re dropping your shoulders too much, keep them up, otherwise it’ll disrupt your lines.”

Mingyu nods, wiping a bead of sweat off his chin.

“Seokmin, slow down a little, you need to stretch the movement out longer.”

Seokmin nods, holding Soonyoung’s gaze as he thrusts into the floor, lip dragging between his teeth as his body ripples.

“Better?”

Soonyoung’s eyes dart back to his face, he nods, feeling breathless as he spots something a little heated in the warmth of Seokmin’s smile. He turns to Mingyu, swallowing the massive lump in his throat as he watches Mingyu complete the movement, shoulders fixed.

The competition for practice room cleaners is fierce as always. Soonyoung twirls his water bottle, mouth pushed into a concentrated pout as he swings underhand and releases.

The bottle soars over the pillow, landing with a crunch.

Everyone else roars with glee, Chan runs a celebratory lap and barrels into Wonwoo, who snorts and pats his head fondly.

Soonyoung’s stomach drops as Seokmin sidles up to him, wrapping a sweaty arm over his shoulders as he speaks in his exaggerated grandpa voice,

“Well, I guess it’s just you and me grandma, just like old times.”

Soonyoung smiles, voice pitching up as he scrunches his eyes,

“Well, grandpa, we’ll just have to make this quick, you be a dear and go grab the vacuum.”

Seokmin beams, perfect teeth flashing as he pats Soonyoung’s shoulder and walks off to the supply cabinet.

The rest of the members begin peeling off, throwing layers on as they stumble happily out the door.

Seungkwan grasps Soonyoung’s elbow gently, pulling his ear close as he leans up,

“Text me if you need an out, I’ll come up with something.”

Soonyoung looks at him, ears burning,

“Why would I need an out Kwannie? We’re just cleaning.”

The force of Seungkwan’s eye roll almost makes Soonyoung proud, he fixes Soonyoung with a knowing smirk, grip tightening on his arm,

“You looked like you wanted to _eat_ him… if you make it home without him figuring something out it’ll be a miracle.”

Soonyoung’s stomach roils, he glances over to where Seokmin is turning the vacuum on, Soonyoung can see the line of his spine through his shirt, he swallows, Seungkwan snorts,

“It’s Seokmin, I’ll be fine.”

That earns him another eye roll,

“He’s nice, not dumb, hyung. Anyone with eyes can figure you out.”

Soonyoung swats Seungkwan’s hand away, cheeks on fire as Seungkwan cackles and skips out of the room, waving cheerily as he shuts the door,

“See you guys at home!”

Seokmin grins,

“Bye Kwan-ah! See you later!”

Soonyoung’s brain buffers, he stares into the mirror, watching Seokmin move across the otherwise empty room. His tongue feels too big for his mouth.

They work quietly, the muscle memory earned through countless repetitions of this exact task paying off as they weave around each other.

Soonyoung sweeps the last bit of dirt off his dustpan, fitting the parts back together and returning it to its cabinet. He moves to the wall, leaning on the curtained-off mirror to watch Seokmin put the vacuum away.

Seokmin shuts the cabinet, pushing his hair back as he turns to Soonyoung, smiling across the room.

Seungkwan’s words ring in Soonyoung’s head as his eyes travel down Seokmin’s body, drinking in every inch as if that’s enough to quell the fire roaring in his head.

He looks up and Seokmin’s got _that_ look on, the one that’s a little soft, a little confused, and a little compliant, ready to do what’s needed to smooth out the kinks in any situation.

Soonyoung pushes off the wall, getting halfway across the room before his brain kicks in, wondering how he’s going to explain needing to walk to Seokmin when their bags are on the other side of the room.

Seokmin just waits, head tilted in a quiet question as he folds his arms.

He smiles when Soonyoung gets to him, reaching out and taking Soonyoung’s hand,

“What were you and Kwannie talking about?”

Soonyoung laughs, forcing down a squirm as Seokmin leans in close and wiggles his eyebrows,

“It’s a secret…”

Seokmin pouts,

“Uh… we were just talking about presents… for, um… for you and Hansol.”

Seokmin bounces on his toes, swinging their hands, as he pulls them towards the middle of the room,

“That’s sweet, you’re so good at surprises.”

Soonyoung chuckles nervously, cheeks warming,

“You like your suit?”

Seokmin hums, dragging him down as he sits,

“Of course I do, you got it for me.”

Soonyoung swats him, heart fizzing as Seokmin’s eyes turn into crescents, smile warm,

“Does it still fit?”

Seokmin frowns, flushing a little and rubbing his arms as he gets the implication,

“It’s… a little tight… but it’s really not too bad, especially if I don’t button it.”

Soonyoung’s eyes drop to his chest, he licks his lips absently. When he looks up Seokmin is watching him carefully, apprehension settling into his brows. Soonyoung drags his hand over Seokmin’s shoulder flirtatiously, beaming as Seokmin giggles at his exaggerated wink,

“But your shoulders have gotten so big Seokminnie, it can’t possibly still fit.”

Seokmin pulls his hand off, humming happily as Soonyoung threads his fingers through and holds on.

He watches Seokmin sink onto the floor, pivoting so he can stare down at him easily. Soonyoung reaches out with his free hand and cards his fingers through Seokmin’s bangs, heart in his throat as Seokmin’s eyes flutter with the movement.

They’re quiet for a while, Soonyoung’s thumb tracing circles into the back of Seokmin’s hand.

Seokmin glances at him and Soonyoung fails to hold back an anxious giggle, heart thudding in his chest as Seokmin blinks at him.

He puckers his lips and leans down a bit, cackling as Seokmin snorts and pushes his head to the side gently.

Soonyoung smiles as Seokmin laughs, but it dies quickly and something in his gut goes icy cold.

“Minnie?”

Seokmin hums, eyes widening as Soonyoung brings his hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles, the feeling of his warm skin against his lips making his head buzz. God he wishes he was drunk.

Soonyoung flips his hand over, closing his eyes as he presses a kiss to the inside of Seokmin’s wrist.

Seokmin inhales sharply and it sends a jolt of electricity up Soonyoung’s spine, he looks down and Seokmin’s high cheekbones are stained pink.

 _You looked like you wanted to eat him_. Well, it’s not his fault Seokmin’s entire existence is tantalizing, an even balance of sweet, succulent, hard, and hot.

He releases Seokmin’s hand, leaning in just a little more, gaze fixed on Seokmin’s mouth.

Seokmin’s hands come to his shoulders, holding near the base of his neck,

“…Hyung… hyung, don’t.”

The sharp coldness in Soonyoung’s stomach twists, he smooths a hand up Seokmin’s neck and Seokmin’s hands tighten.

He could always push Soonyoung away, he’s so much stronger than Soonyoung.

Soonyoung cups Seokmin’s face, thumb stroking a flushed cheek. His voice is a whispered scratch, he feels ripped open to the core,

“Seokmin-ah,”

He leans in further, tracking Seokmin’s tongue as it darts across his upper lip, his large eyes wide as he watches Soonyoung approach,

“Seokmin-ah.”

Soonyoung grasps Seokmin’s chin gently, angling his head as he presses a kiss to Seokmin’s lips, he draws back a bit and Seokmin is still staring, hands burning the tops of Soonyoung’s shoulders through his shirt.

“Kiss me back.”

It’s an aching plea, Soonyoung feels tears prick his eyes as he leaves another kiss on Seokmin’s motionless mouth.

“Seokmin-ah, _please_.”

Seokmin’s chest rises as he draws in a slow breath, his full lips parting as Soonyoung descends again, planting a hand by Seokmin’s head to steady himself.

Soonyoung can feel the slightest bit of wet heat against his lips, his head hums, he feels like he’s drowning in honey.

Seokmin’s hand smooths around to the back of his neck, holding onto Soonyoung as he licks into his mouth, the drag of his tongue stealing Seokmin’s breath.

Soonyoung pulls back and Seokmin whines, the breathy sound hitting him like a knife straight to the gut.

He fights the urge to duck down again and pets Seokmin’s hair, chest clenching painfully when Seokmin smiles, a little coy. He peers up at Soonyoung through his lashes, teeth nibbling at his lower lip,

“Hyung?”

Soonyoung nods, tracing the pad of his thumb over Seokmin’s lips, the soft skin hot under his touch.

“Do you… um,”

Seokmin clears his throat, flushing into his ears as Soonyoung follows the line of his jaw with his fingers,

“Do you like me?”

Soonyoung’s hand freezes, Seokmin grins, the movement managing to be both nervous and goading in one toothy flash. Soonyoung leans down, pressing his chest against Seokmin’s as he whispers in his ear, devouring the way Seokmin squirms under him,

“What do you think?”

He turns and kisses Seokmin’s jaw, hand smoothing down to his chest, hoping to find Seokmin’s heart hammering as quickly as his own. All that he gets is a handful of muscle, not that he minds.

He kisses the tender skin of Seokmin’s neck, humming against Seokmin’s throat as he exhales shakily.

Soonyoung kisses to the bottom of Seokmin’s neck, mouth watering as he watches his adam’s apple bob, he massages Seokmin’s chest, grinning when it earns him another sigh.

“What do you think, Seokmin-ah?”

Seokmin yelps.

Soonyoung soothes the pink bite mark with his tongue, hand running over Seokmin’s chest to grab his waist. His back spasms, pressing him into Soonyoung, who’s busy leaving a hickey in the space just above Seokmin’s collarbone.

Seokmin’s hand tangles in his hair, yanking him up, Soonyoung bites back a groan.

“How long?”

Seokmin’s cheeks are flushed, hair mussed from his writhing, he licks his swollen lips and the groan escapes. Soonyoung smooths the hand on his waist up his side, until he’s holding Seokmin’s chin again and leaning in,

“Always.”

Seokmin pouts against his lips, pushing him off and holding him still, the veins in his forearms bulging. He searches Soonyoung’s face, brows softening,

“Wait, really?”

Soonyoung coos, brushing Seokmin’s bangs back,

“Yes, really.”

Seokmin lets him go and sits up, pressing close to Soonyoung, who’s dissolving into hysterical giggles, nervous energy leaving him breathless and jittery. He cups Seokmin’s cheek, trying to smooth away his astonishment,

“Why are you so surprised?”

Seokmin stares, so close that Soonyoung’s gone a little cross-eyed. He finally sits back, ruffling the hair at the back of his head as he shrugs,

“I don’t know. I think part of me knew, but I also just thought you were kind of like that… you know?”

Soonyoung chuckles, stomach flipping giddily,

“The kisses weren’t a give away?”

Seokmin smiles, and the glimmer of heat that flashes in his eyes sends Soonyoung’s heart crawling up his throat,

“I guess they were… You do stare a lot.”

Soonyoung’s ears smolder,

“Yeah, Kwannie said I looked like I wanted to eat you earlier.”

Seokmin smirks,

“Did you?”

“Did I what?”

Seokmin rolls his eyes, his flush creeping up his neck,

“Did you want to eat me?”

Soonyoung reaches out, snagging the collar of Seokmin’s shirt and yanking it down, pressing his thumb into the bruise and watching Seokmin’s breath hitch,

“Something like that, sure.”

Seokmin frowns, chin jutting out stubbornly. Soonyoung chuckles, smoothing his free hand along Seokmin’s thigh, squeezing the muscle and cackling when Seokmin jumps, pulling his leg away.

He stands and Soonyoung whines, reaching out and going easily when he’s pulled up,

“Ready to go?”

Soonyoung nods, holding onto Seokmin’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, when you want to make out with your homie, but you're still too chicken to tell him you love him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love supportive friends...  
> Seungkwan is truly a gem

They’re a giggly mess the whole car ride home, Soonyoung’s hand glued to Seokmin’s inner thigh.

Soonyoung’s stomach somersaults when he realizes Seokmin hasn’t selected his floor in the elevator. He glances over and Seokmin grins, though the corners of his eyes haven’t crinkled and he looks a little nervous.

Seungkwan greets them when they make it to the kitchen, pursing his lips and staring pointedly at where Soonyoung’s hand is attached to Seokmin’s waist.

He joins them as they settle into dinner, joking easily and only teasing Soonyoung once, while Seokmin gets up to get seconds.

Soonyoung rubs his eyes, sinking further into his chair as his food coma descends on him. Next to him Seokmin chuckles warmly, humming as he stands and collects their dishes, taking them to the sink. Seungkwan flaps a hand at him,

“I’ll do them.”

Seokmin grins, wrapping Seungkwan in a hug, his chin tucking into Seungkwan's neck as he nuzzles his cheek. Seungkwan wrinkles his nose in disgust, trying to wriggle away,

“Thank you Kwannieee.”

“Shower! Go shower, you're gross!”

Seokmin makes a kissy face, cackling as Seungkwan shoves him away. He skips around the table to grab his coat, hand smoothing across Soonyoung’s shoulders. Soonyoung looks up, drowning in Seokmin’s deep, dark eyes,

“All right, I’ll go shower.”

Something must have happened to his face because Seungkwan and Seokmin both laugh, Seokmin reaching out and ruffling his hair. He starts to leave and Soonyoung grabs his hand, heart racing as he watches Seokmin’s startled face turn towards him.

“Can I come?”

Seungkwan snorts, Seokmin’s face twists, eyes widening as his eyebrows shoot towards his hairline. Soonyoung drops his hand, stammering as Seokmin’s whole face flushes,

“I meant later… I’ll come by… can I come by later?”

Seungkwan’s doubled over from how hard he’s laughing, Seokmin’s mouth finally closes, Soonyoung watches his adam’s apple bob,

“Y-yeah, sure.”

Soonyoung nods, he feels a bit like he’s floating, like he’s lost all his tethers,

“Ok… See you in a bit.”

Seokmin nods, tongue swiping across his upper lip, he smooths his hair back and clears his throat, smiling awkwardly before turning and walking to the door.

The lock clicking into place releases a bomb of embarrassment in Soonyoung’s gut, he buries his head in his hands and groans, ignoring Seungkwan’s complaints.

Jeonghan’s nasal voice drifts into the kitchen, Soonyoung hears the chair next to his squeak as it’s occupied,

“What on earth is going on Soonyoung-ah?”

Soonyoung peaks over his fingers, Jeonghan laughs, scooting his chair over so he can rub Soonyoung’s back.

“I’m going to die.”

Jeonghan’s brows furrow, lips pulling into a smile. Across the table Seungkwan peels into another bout of giggles, wiping his teary eyes as he speaks through his laughter,

“Hyung, he… he asked…” He takes a deep breath, “He asked Seokmin-hyung if he could go with him when he said he was going to go shower.”

Jeonghan blinks, concern morphing into complete hedonistic joy as a massive grin camps out on his face, he pokes Soonyoung’s cheek,

“Getting bold, aren’t we Soonyoungie? Kisses aren’t enough anymore?”

Soonyoung can’t even argue, he looks at Seungkwan, begging for help.

“No, no, you got yourself in this one… you get yourself out, hyung.”

Soonyoung whines, wondering what he’s done to deserve such terrible friends.

“Did you tell him?”

Soonyoung looks at Jeonghan,

“Did I tell him what?”

He watches Jeonghan’s eyes dart to Seungkwan and back,

“Oh… sort of.”

All traces of mischief fall right off Jeonghan’s face, Seungkwan leans across the table, eyes wide.

“Well… he asked… and then, uh, well I think he got it… and then he asked how long and I said always.”

Seungkwan’s jaw drops, Jeonghan frowns,

“He asked? Just out of the blue?”

Soonyoung retreats into his chair,

“No, he asked after I kissed him… like, a couple times.”

Jeonghan smacks him,

“Soonyoung! We only left you alone for twenty minutes!”

Seungkwan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose,

“I knew I should’ve stayed. You’ve been a mess all day.”

Soonyoung rubs his smarting shoulder,

“Thanks Kwannie, so kind.”

Jihoon walks in, clearly grumpy about all the noise, Seungkwan pats the chair next to him, pouting when Jihoon shakes his head and goes to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle. He joins them at the table, hovering near Seungkwan’s shoulder.

“Soonyoung kissed Seokminnie.”

Jihoon nods, unfazed,

“Again?”

Jeonghan snorts, Soonyoung groans.

“He also told hyung that he likes him.”

Jihoon purses his lips, watching Soonyoung shrink,

“Look at you growing a pair, good job.”

He sinks into the available chair, laughing as Soonyoung scowls,

“I hate you all.”

“Hm, sure. So what happened?”

Soonyoung squirms away from Jeonghan’s elbow,

“I kissed him, he asked if I liked him, I said yes.”

Jihoon frowns, Jeonghan rolls his eyes,

“You kissed him _a couple times_ , told him you liked him, _and_ told him that you’ve liked him since forever.”

Seungkwan shakes his head, grabbing Jihoon’s arm loosely,

“No, he asked how long hyung’s liked him and he said, ‘always.’”

Jihoon snorts, Soonyoung stares at Seungkwan, glaring as he rubs a hand over his heart dramatically. Jeonghan pipes up, hand snaking around Soonyoung’s nape,

“He was whining cause he asked Seokminnie if he could shower with him.”

Soonyoung wiggles out of Jeonghan’s grasp,

“I did not!”

Jeonghan cackles. Soonyoung’s phone rings, everyone freezes, all eyes settling on him as Seokmin’s name lights up the screen. He picks up, trying to clear away the strain in his voice,

“Hey.”

Seokmin’s voice is soft, Soonyoung can almost smell his shampoo, see the flush left in his skin by a hot shower,

“Hey hyung, are you still coming by?”

Soonyoung tries to lean away from Jeonghan’s ear,

“Yeah, I have to shower still, but I’ll come by after.”

Jeonghan grabs the phone, pressing speaker and holding it over Soonyoung’s head, Seokmin’s tired voice crackles,

“You haven’t showered yet?”

Seungkwan smothers a laugh, Jeonghan presses a finger to his lips, shushing him.

“No, I’ll be quick.”

Seokmin chuckles, the low rumble making Soonyoung’s stomach roil,

“No rush, hyung… I’m not going anywhere.”

There’s a brief silence, Soonyoung thinks he’s hung up.

“Hey, hyung?”

Soonyoung nods, then remembers he’s on the phone, Jihoon hides his grin in Seungkwan’s shoulder,

“Hm?”

“I’m um… I’m kind of tired, so…”

The sounds of Seokmin shifting in his sheets filter through the phone, Soonyoung’s cheeks burn,

“That’s ok.”

Seokmin hums,

“I’m just kind of not up for much… just cause earlier… um… I don’t want you to be disappointed… We can cuddle though.”

Jeonghan’s jaw drops, Seungkwan fixes Soonyoung with his look of maternal disappointment, Jihoon looks a little dizzy.

“That’s totally fine, I’m, um… I’m gonna go shower, I’ll be over soon.”

Seokmin hums again, Soonyoung scrambles for his phone, yanking it out of Jeonghan’s lax hand,

“See you soon, bye.”

“Bye hyung.”

Jeonghan grabs Soonyoung’s shoulders,

“ _I don’t want you to be disappointed_?! _Just cause earlier_?! What the fuck Kwon Soonyoung? What'd you do to him?”

Soonyoung jerks himself out of Jeonghan’s hold, glancing at Jihoon and Seungkwan, who are just staring, stunned. He grabs his coat, shrugging as he starts towards his room,

“I didn’t do anything bad! I’m showering now!”

Seungkwan shouts after him,

“That’s real vague hyung! You know the practice room rule!”

Soonyoung sprints the rest of the way, cheeks flaming.

*

Seokmin’s dorm is quiet when Soonyoung lets himself in, Hansol smiles at him from the sofa, face lit up by the glow from his phone,

“Hyung’s in his room.”

Soonyoung nods, plodding down the dimly lit hallway.

Seokmin’s room smells like his shampoo, Soonyoung shuts the door quietly, heart in his throat as he turns and finds Seokmin smiling at him from his bed, covers pulled up to his chest.

“Hi hyung.”

Soonyoung’s heart hurts,

“Hey Minnie.”

Seokmin sits up, the golden mess of his slightly damp hair falling over his brows. His black tank slips off center, the massive arm holes exposing nearly his entire side, Soonyoung isn’t so sure he wants to get in the bed anymore.

Seokmin pats the space next to him and Soonyoung crawls in, peeking at the two pink marks at the base of Seokmin’s neck as he fixes the covers, shirt slipping so far forward that Soonyoung can see his clear down to his belly button.

He sinks into his pillow, hand tucking into Soonyoung’s waist as he does the same. Soonyoung stares, Seokmin laughs,

“What?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Seokmin’s smile shrinks a little, his eyes dart to Soonyoung’s lips, and back up. Soonyoung watches his pupils blow and feels like he’s been kicked in the chest.

“Go for it.”

Soonyoung inches forward, intent on witnessing the exact moment when Seokmin’s eyes flutter closed, his lips parting just a bit, full and inviting.

It’s different having him so ready to respond, their tongues dance lazily, the heat and the noises making Soonyoung’s head fill with fog. He nibbles Seokmin’s lower lip as he pulls back, pressing a peck to his lips and running his hand along Seokmin’s side, reading the invitation in the slight tilt of his head and diving back in.

He scrapes his nails over Seokmin’s available skin, smiling and swallowing his gasp as he shudders, Soonyoung’s hand on his waist guiding him onto his back.

Soonyoung kisses his forehead, his nose, his lips, then ducks down and licks up the length of his neck, latching onto the underside of his jaw and sucking.

Seokmin pants, the muscles under Soonyoung’s palm straining, his hand fisting into Soonyoung’s shirt.

Soonyoung sits back, grabbing the tops useless armhole and pulling it across Seokmin’s chest, exposing a nipple, Seokmin frowns.

“Why’d you wear this if you wanted me to behave?”

Seokmin’s frown deepens, he pushes his hair back and Soonyoung watches the auburn waves cascade back into place.

“Fuck, you’re such a tease. And it’s honestly amazing, cause you have no idea that you’re doing it.”

Seokmin’s cheeks redden, he swallows, lip catching in his teeth as he watches Soonyoung’s eyes follow the movement in his throat.

“I… It’s just what I’ve been wearing to bed.”

“Lucky me.”

Soonyoung pinches the pert bud, leaning down and kissing it immediately after, Seokmin shoves his head away, jaw clenched.

Soonyoung rests his cheek on Seokmin’s chest, fighting the urge to keep touching, sucking, and biting, Seokmin’s heart pounds under his ear, strong and steady.

He loses, but then his self control has always been nonexistent when it comes to Seokmin.

Soonyoung returns to the reddened nipple, sucking on the hot skin, his tongue running over it again and again, fingers digging into Seokmin’s waist.

He chokes out a sigh, the tail end catching his vocal cords and pitching into the closest thing to a moan that Soonyoung’s ever heard from him.

It doesn’t make him want to stop.

He teases the bud between his teeth, pressing his thigh between Seokmin’s legs as he drags his hand down his side, over the slight curve of his hip to the underside of his thigh.

“Hyu— hyung… fuck-”

Soonyoung kisses his way back to the base of Seokmin’s neck, lifting Seokmin’s leg as he grinds into his hip, breath fanning across his neck as Seokmin throws his head back, clamping his hands over his mouth before any sound can escape.

Soonyoung picks himself up, not bothering to stifle the satisfied hum that slips out as he drinks in Seokmin’s disheveled panting, his shirt pushed halfway up and to the side, the skin of his neck and chest covered in irritated, red marks. 

He can see the line of Seokmin’s hard on through his pants, and it takes an utterly behemoth amount of energy for him to flop on his side, untangling their legs and fixing Seokmin’s shirt.

Seokmin turns to him, eyes twin dark pools, pulling Soonyoung in,

“Is this what you wanted to do? When you’re drunk and get all clingy.”

Soonyoung presses his thumb to Seokmin’s lips, grasping his chin and pulling his mouth open, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth, eyes fixing on his tongue as it chases him,

“No.”

Seokmin frowns,

“No?”

“Not this…”

Soonyoung feels his face color, he strokes Seokmin’s cheek, clearing his throat,

“I want to… I want to touch all of you, and watch you fall apart, and _hear_ you… you probably make the most amazing sounds, you’re so beautiful.”

Seokmin stares, Soonyoung’s heart drops into his stomach, he pulls his hand back, jumping when Seokmin catches it and kisses his palm, holding his hand to his lips for a while. 

Soonyoung moves his hand,

“Are you crying?”

Seokmin tries to roll over, turning his head away when Soonyoung stops him,

“Seokmin-ah… Seokmin-ah, look at me.”

Seokmin pouts, sniffling as Soonyoung wipes his tears away, warmth blooming in his chest,

“I literally just told you I want to fuck you and you’re crying?”

Seokmin grabs his wrists, big eyes shining as tears roll over the bridge of his nose and down to the pillow,

“That’s not what you said, though! You’re so dumb sometimes hyung!”

Soonyoung winces, feeling small as Seokmin sits up, wiping his eyes on the fabric of his shirt. He climbs over Soonyoung, sniffling and pushing his hair back as he looks around for his slippers.

Soonyoung sits up, chewing a thumbnail nervously,

“Minnie, I’m sorry.”

Seokmin shoves his foot in his second slipper,

“I’m not mad, hyung.”

“You kind of are.”

Seokmin glares, Soonyoung winces again, maybe someday he’ll learn to keep his mouth shut.

“I’m getting water.”

“ _Seokmin_ … Seokmin I love you.”

Seokmin pulls his door open,

“I know, hyung. I’m getting water, I’ll be right back.”

He turns before disappearing into the hallway,

“I’m not mad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's not mad... or is he  
> Soonyoung has like eight years of sexual frustration to work through, he'll calm down eventually


End file.
